Devorado
by Bunny D. Loxar
Summary: Sanji siempre se ah considerado un hombre apasionado por las mujeres, ellas lo revolucionaban y ocupaban su mente con sus cuerpos bultosos y demás pero ¿Qué pasará cuando Zoro se emborrache y empiece a toquetearlo lujuriosamente? ¿Cambiará su forma de pensar y se entregará a él o simplemente lo rechazará y seguirá con sus ideales? ADVERTENCIA: LEMON - YAOI - ZOROXSANJI.
_**Holaaaa bellos lectores! Hace mil no me pasaba por estos barrios… Espero estén suuuper! Aquí les traigo un pequeño One-shote Lemon (YAOI) de ZoroxSanji x3… La verdad no acostumbro a escribir este tipo de fanfics (Yaoi jajaj) pero lo hice sólo porque un amigo muy importante para mí me lo pidió, esto va dedicado a ti con mucho cariño, amigo de mi corazón, espero te guste a ti y a todos los/las lectores/as! En fin, disfruten de la lectura.**_

 _ **No me hago cargo de sangrados nasales, sonrojos ni ningún otro síntoma similar a los antes nombrados.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ni One piece ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**_

 _._

 _._

 _Devorado_

La noche ya estaba muy avanzada, el cielo comenzaba a aclarecer y las estrellas se desvanecían detrás de un precioso color entre dorado y celeste, y el tranquilo y sumiso ruido del mar era todo lo que se podía oír. La tripulación de los muguiwara estaba profundamente dormida pero había uno de ellos que simplemente no había logrado pegar el ojo desde hace ya un buen rato. Ese era Sanji.

Como era costumbre todos los chicos dormían en un cuarto, mientras que Nami y Robin descansaban en otro, siempre había sido así y a nadie le molestaba pero desde hace ya un tiempo que el ero-cook no lo había estado tolerando ¿La razón? Aún no la comprendía bien.

– Mierda… Ese pedazo de idiota no sabe que… ¿Es que no puede simplemente dormirse tranquilamente y ya? – Se decía a sí mismo paseándose algo nervioso de un lado a otro en la cubierta del Sunny, consumiendo rápidamente un cigarrillo que se había llevado a la boca hace no más de un minuto para tratar de calmar sus nervios.

Sucedía que hace un par de noches atrás, mientras estaban celebrando el cumpleaños número veintiuno de Luffy todos la estaban pasando bien, Sanji se había dedicado a cocinar exquisiteces para luego ir a adular a sus hermosas nakamas, Ussop, Chopper y Luffy se dedicaban a hacer competencias de quién era capaz de comer más, aun sabiendo que en eso nadie nunca había podido ganarle al capitán, Brook tocaba animadas melodías, Franky se dedicaba a bailarlas y celebrar y Zoro, como siempre, bebía a más no poder. Hasta ahí todo iba normal pero entonces, cuando debían irse a dormir, las cosas se complicaron.

– Oí marimo, vete a tu torre del vigía que yo no quiero tener tu asqueroso aliento con olor a sake pegado a mi nariz toda la noche – Se quejó el rubio, dándole un pequeño golpe en las piernas con uno de sus pies.

El espadachín ni si quiera se dignó a mirarlo, simplemente siguió sentado en el suelo de la cubierta, apoyado en la baranda y bebiéndose el último sorbo de sake. No tenía ganas de pelear y se sentía demasiado borracho como para responderle algo coherente.

– Sanji, parece que vas a tener que cargarlo hasta su cama – Se burló Ussop, pasando junto a ellos para irse a dormir.

– Ni aunque me estuvieran torturando con fotos de Nami-swan o de Robin-swan desnudas lo haría… O puede que sí pero este no es el caso – Le respondió el cocinero entre dientes, lanzando al mar una de sus colillas y dejando salir un largo y profundo suspiro.

– ¡Oí Sanji! No puedes simplemente dejarlo sentado ahí a la intemperie, recuerda que estamos en el nuevo mundo, el clima puede cambiar en cualquier momento – Lo regañó Nami, seguida de Robin.

– "Seguramente debe ser un placer dormir en el mismo cuarto que aquellas dos bellezas" – pensó tristemente y viendo como cada uno de sus compañeros se marchaban a descansar.

Se dejó caer sobre su trasero pesadamente, quedando frente a frente con el peliverde y sintiendo cómo el viento comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte y frío. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel tipo tan duro y mal genio pudiera quedar así de vulnerable por un par de tarros de sake? Incluso Nami podía beber más que él.

– Oí marimo… Eres un estúpido, espero que no recuerdes esto mañana o te golpearé hasta que lo olvides – Le dijo casi en susurros y sonriendo levemente. En el fondo Zoro no le desagradaba pero es que simplemente no podía ser amable con él ni mucho menos se podían llevar bien.

Sin querer quedarse ni un solo segundo más en la cubierta y queriendo irse a descansar, se puso en pie y tomó a Zoro por uno de sus brazos, apoyándolo en sus hombros y sujetando con el brazo libre su cintura. Teniéndolo así de cerca y sintiendo sus bien definidos músculos se sentía algo extraño. Por lo general ellos nunca tenían demasiado acercamiento y el hecho de llevarlo así al dormitorio le dio una extraña sensación.

Avanzó a paso lento para que el peliverde no se resbalara y cayera al suelo, por lo que cuando llegó al dormitorio de los chicos fue un alivio. Rápidamente avanzó hacia la hamaca en la que solía dormir siempre Zoro pero al parecer estaba siendo ocupada por Ussop, se volteó a ver los otros lugares notando que los muchachos se habían dormido en el primer lugar que encontraron. Lo único libre eran los futones que, por lo general, usaban Brook y Franky. Perfecto.

– Estos idiotas… Les cocino, traigo al marimo ¿Y así es como me pagan?... De por si fue desagradable traer a este marimo y ahora también tengo que dormir junto a él… Perfecto – Decía a regañadientes, avanzando por entremedio de las hamacas, procurando no despertar a nadie. Lo que menos quería era que alguno abriera los ojos y comenzara a hacer un espectáculo para que todo el resto se desvelara, cosa que por lo general siempre era tarea de Brook.

Sin querer sostener más a Zoro, se sacó el brazo de éste del cuello y lo dejó caer sobre el futon igual que un saco de papas pero ni si quiera lo sintió, simplemente se quedó así, tendido de estómago, con el rostro hundido en su almohada y los brazos a los costados. El rubio se quedó un par de segundos más observando a los chicos de su alrededor y entonces se acostó pesadamente en el futon junto al peliverde.

Desde hace un rato que se venía sintiendo ansioso cuando estaba cerca del espadachín y eso le molestaba un poco. ¿Por qué él lo pondría ansioso? Quizás era porque últimamente casi no peleaban, Zoro estaba más pendiente de lo que hacía Luffy o cualquier otro y casi no le dirigía la palabra a él, eso le molestaba un poco, después de todo estaba muy acostumbrado a sus peleas diarias pero…¿En qué demonios pensaba?

Enojado por estar meditando acerca de aquel sujeto se volteó, dándole la espalda, y apretó sus ojos en un vano intento por dormir. Antes estaba cansado y sólo quería cerrar sus ojos y dormir pero ahora simplemente se le había pasado todo.

Se quedó largo rato con los ojos fijos en la muralla de madera barnizada, pensando en qué podría cocinar al día siguiente y en que tendría que preparar sake porque se había agotado, pensaba en que quizás llegarían a una nueva isla y en que cada ola que el Sunny pasaba eran centímetros en los que él estaba más cerca de cumplir su sueño, pero entonces un extraño gemido lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Había sido Zoro, quien pronunció algo totalmente incomprensible pero Sanji no quiso voltearse a ver si estaba despierto, si lo hacía lo más probable era que éste comenzara a molestarlo y él sólo quería estar en paz. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos para tratar de dormir pero lo que sintió simplemente lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe y ponerse totalmente alerta.

El espadachín se había pasado a su parte del futon y se le había pegado a la espalda, uno de sus brazos lo apoyó en la cadera del rubio y con la otra comenzó a acariciar su suave y dorado cabello. Sanji simplemente se quedó inmóvil, con la respiración cortada y sintiendo cómo sus gruesos dedos le acariciaban la nuca. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Acaso pensaba que estaba con una chica? Zoro se mantuvo así un par de segundos, pero al parecer eso no era suficiente. Acercó su cabeza a la del cocinero y le olfateó el cabello.

– Cigarrillo… Me encanta tu aroma – Le susurró el peliverde al oído, dejando salir su pesado aliento con olor a alcohol pero Sanji siguió inmóvil.

Sentía que si se movía él se daría cuenta de que estaba despierto y entonces no sabía qué iba a pasar. El hecho de que el espadachín adoptara esa extraña actitud con él lo hizo sentirse extrañamente excitado. Sabía que eso no era normal, no para él que siempre había tenido un gusto particular por todas las mujeres pero es que ese hombre, al hacer esto, inesperadamente estaba despertando extraños instintos en su interior.

– Hm… Cómo te verías siendo envestido por mí…– Le volvió a susurrar, tirando sorpresivamente de la cadera de Sanji hacia la suya, sin dejar ni un solo espacio entre ambos.

Sanji se aguantó para no dejar salir un ruido de su boca al sentir el enorme miembro de Zoro pegado a su trasero. Él estaba muy excitado y lo cierto era que no le incomodaba estar en esa situación con esa persona pero si trataba de hacer algo más lo lanzaría lejos y se iría, no podía pretender que llegarían más lejos que eso, es decir ¡él era hétero! ¡Amaba a las mujeres y punto, no cambiaría!

Sin querer ser oído dejó salir un leve y suave suspiro, sacando todo el aire que se había aguantado antes, iba a voltearse y lo correría de su lado, dormirá en alguna otra parte, no podía seguir ahí pero entonces Zoro comenzó a frotar lentamente su miembro en el trasero de Sanji, y la mano que antes afirmaba su cadera ahora se iba corriendo poco a poco hacia el pene de su presa. Tenía su boca en el cuello del rubio por lo que los leves y casi inaudibles gemidos con olor a alcohol chocaban contra la piel del chico, erizándosela y provocando que se sonrojara a más no poder. Era suficiente.

El ero-cook, sin previo aviso, se separó de Zoro, lo empujó y lo dejó de espaldas en el futon, sujetándole la ropa a la altura del pecho y poniéndose sobre él.

– Eso… ¿entonces quieres montarlo? – Le susurró un peliverde levemente sonrojado y borracho.

– En qué demonios piensas, marino de mierda… ¿Crees que un tipo como yo le prestaría el culo a una bestia como tú? Además amo a las mujeres, no le doy al otro bando – Respondió Sanji, acercando su rostro enfadado al del peliverde, tratando de parecer lo más furioso que pudo y soltándolo al instante en el que terminó de hablar para marcharse.

– Así que tienes esos sentimientos por mi…– Fue lo último que escuchó el rubio antes de cerrar la puerta del dormitorio.

Sentía el rostro totalmente colorado y no sabía si era de vergüenza o de rabia, su pulso le iba a mil, la respiración se le había agitado repentinamente después de haber estado tranquila hace un momento y no podía borrar la sensación del miembro de Zoro frotándose contra su trasero.

– Me encargaré de no estar cerca del mierdoso del marimo cuando vuelva a beber sake… Si es que vuelve a beber – Susurró para sí mismo, cubriéndose el rostro con una de sus manos.

Esa noche durmió en un pequeño sofá que tenía en la cocina del barco.

Pasaron los días y Sanji no se acercaba a Zoro y éste tampoco, aunque una que otra noche igual se quedaba observándolo, y él lo sabía. La tripulación empezó a notar que esos dos ya no peleaban tanto, no se miraban y mucho menos se golpeaban, lo que les pareció inmensamente sospechoso.

– Oí… Zoro ya no pelea con Sanji, ¿Será que ahora son mejores amigos? – Le preguntó Luffy a Nami entre susurros.

– No lo sé pero esto no se ve nada bien… Es como si no supieran que el otro existe – Respondió la pelinaranja con el mismo tono de voz que el de su capitán.

– Yo pienso que deberíamos hacer algo para que vuelvan a la normalidad, las cosas eran más divertidas cuando ellos discutían – Comentó Ussop cruzado de brazos.

– Si, incluso inspiraron varias de mis canciones – Dijo Brook.

– ¡Y me ayudaron a crear un suero anti rábico! – Añadió Chopper, saltando con uno de sus pequeños brazos en alto.

– A mí me desconcentraban de mis lecturas pero me acostumbré tanto a sus gritos que ahora no puedo leer – Acotó Robin, sonriendo amablemente.

– Entonces, lo que podemos hacer es… – Y con el comienzo de aquella frase que empezó Franky, el grupo de los Muguiwara ingenió un plan para que la parejita amo/odio volvieran a ser lo de antes, pero lo que ninguno de ellos sabían era lo que en realidad pasaba ahí.

– ¡Oí Sanji! Esta noche te toca a ti hacer la guardia – Le ordenó Luffy al rubio, sonriendo como de costumbre y picándose la nariz.

– Pero te tocaba a ti hoy, yo no pienso hacer tu turno sólo porque quieres irte a dormir antes – Le respondió Sanji casi sin expresión, fumándose relajadamente un cigarrillo y terminando de lavar los platos de la cena.

– L-Lo que pasa, Sanji, es que le prometí que le enseñaría a dibujar bien, como no le di un regalo para su cumpleaños… – Saltó de inmediato Nami, defendiendo al pelinegro.

– ¿Cómo que no? Si al otro día me hiciste ir contigo al baño diciendo que era mi reglado de cumpleaños y nosotros– Había empezado a explicar el chico pero entonces la navegante le tapó bruscamente la boca y se lo llevó de la cocina.

– ¡No se te olvide, Sanji! – Fue lo último que le dijo Nami antes de desaparecer por completo en compañía de Luffy.

– Pff… De seguro que esos dos no saben que ya todos aquí sabemos lo que hacen por las noches… O en cuanto pueden – Se habló a sí mismo el rubio, secándose desanimadamente las manos y lanzando la mini toalla a la encimera. Tiró su cigarrillo y salió a la cubierta.

– Oí Sanji, se me han quedado mis lentes súper especiales en la torre del vigía y el idiota de Luffy me golpeó la pierna así que no puedo subir por ellos ¿Podrías traérmelos? – Le pidió Ussop, tirado dramáticamente en el suelo y con los ojos lagrimeantes.

– Si, si… ¿Quién más va a querer que le haga un favor? – Resopló éste de forma irónica y mirando a su alrededor pero no había nadie ni se escuchaba nada.

Rápidamente y queriendo irse a abrigar un poco para la guardia subió a la torre del vigía. Ese lugar le recordaba mucho a Zoro, donde siempre entrenaba, hacía guardia y quién sabe qué otras cosas, y simplemente no le apetecía estar ahí. Se quedó un par de segundos mirando la portilla que lo llevaba dentro, dejó salir un suspiro cansado y entró.

Estaba todo muy oscuro y casi no se distinguía nada, lo único que pudo oír fue el pestillo que alguien le colocó al cuarto desde afuera, lo que lo alertó de que algo malo ocurría.

– ¡Oí! Ussop, si me querías hacer una broma pesada encerrándome aquí arriba no es gracioso, ¡Además si no estoy yo no va a haber nadie que les cocine maldita sea! – Gritaba Sanji con el rostro pegado a la puertilla esperando a que con esas palabras le abrieran pero no fue así.

– No los sacaré de ahí hasta que arreglen sus problemas, todos estamos incómodos con ustedes actuando tan raro… ¡Así que se quedarán ahí hasta mañana, buenas noches! – Le dijo el francotirador desde afuera, y entonces se escuchó cómo comenzaba a bajar la escalera.

– "Los sacaré…" – Pensó el rubio, y entonces se dio cuenta de que en realidad no estaba solo.

– Así que también te trajeron aquí, es inútil tratar de convencerlo, yo lo amenacé incluso con cortarle su estúpida nariz pero él no quiso abrirme – Dijo de pronto una voz ronca y masculina, endemoniadamente familiar.

– Ajá… Entonces ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que arreglar? – Preguntó Sanji, poniéndose en pie y arreglándose la corbata.

Lo cierto era que estaba fingiendo estar firme y calmado pero por dentro estaba tan nervioso que ni si quiera quiso fumarse un cigarrillo por miedo a atragantarse con el humo.

– La verdad no lo sé, pensé que ellos estaban más calmados sin nuestras peleas así que simplemente te empecé a evitar – Respondió Zoro tranquilamente, como si nunca hubiera intentado violárselo.

El cocinero se volteó y vio la silueta de un fortachón y rudo hombre junto a una de las ventanas del lugar, por la que apenas entraba la luz del exterior. Se veía muy serio pero al mismo tiempo atractivo, lo que hizo que su corazón diera repentinamente un salto más fuerte de lo normal.

Se hizo un largo silencio. Ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna y se limitaba a observar la nada. Seguramente se quedarían así hasta que amaneciera, y entonces continuarían como estaban, ignorándose, actuando como les parecía bien y evitando hablar de lo que realmente les pasaba. Pero no. Sanji no quería eso, él quería que volviera a como estaban ante, quería volver a tratarlo mal, a golpearlo y a pelear con él como si el objetivo de su vida fuera ese.

– ¿Vas a seguir haciendo esto? – Le preguntó el rubio al cabo de un buen rato, sentándose en el suelo junto a la ventana en la que estaba el peliverde.

– ¿Hacer qué? – Dijo Zoro, mirándolo seria y fijamente.

– Esto, fingir que no paso nada cuando en realidad casi me violas ¿O es que estabas tan borracho que de verdad no recuerdas nada? – Lo encaró el ero-cook, algo fastidiado y poniéndose en pie listo para darle un puñetazo dependiendo de la respuesta que le dieran pero él simplemente se quedó en silencio.

– Pensé que eras otra persona – Respondió el espadachín al cabo de unos segundos. Largos segundos.

– Ah, con que es eso… ¿Entonces conoces a alguien más, aparte de la tripulación, que también fuma? No me digas que es Smoker porque eso sería ridículo – Le dijo Sanji, cruzándose de brazos calmadamente, como si la conversación se tratara de cualquier otra cosa trivial.

– Oí, ¿Por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación? Dijiste que yo era una bestia, además te gustan las mujeres – Confesó finalmente Zoro, acercándose levemente al rubio y mirándolo con su fría y oscura mirada.

– Entonces no estabas borracho – Susurró casi para sí mismo el cocinero y sin previo aviso le lanzó un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago, pero el peliverde se echó para atrás en el segundo exacto antes de que el golpe impactara.

– Mira, lo que hice estuvo mal pero no te voy a pedir perdón por ello, no es algo por lo que me arrepienta y si quieres golpearme hazlo pero tienes que estar dispuesto a recibir golpes míos también – Le dijo enfadadamente Zoro, empuñando sus manos. Sus katanas no las iba a usar, no contra él, así que las dejó apoyadas en la muralla, se quitó la parte de arriba de su ropa y se puso en posición alerta, a la espera de cualquier ataque.

– ¡Eres un maldito marimo mierdoso! ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que con lo que me hiciste actuara de forma normal? ¡Por qué tienes que molestarme todo el tiempo y yo!... Y yo – Le gritaba Sanji totalmente enojado. Palabra que decía era patada o puñetazo que le daba con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de mover a Zoro de donde estaba parado pero éste parecía estar clavado al piso, recibiendo sin rechistar los golpes.

– ¿Tú qué? – Le preguntó tranquilamente, cruzándose de brazos y sin quitar sus oscuros ojos del rubio.

– Yo me estaba dejando llevar… Y realmente aun no entiendo por qué… ¡Yo te odio! ¡Odio a los hombres pero! Pero simplemente no quería que… – El cocinero estaba tan confundido que ni si quiera él comprendía muy bien qué quería decir. Se alejó un poco del peliverde para respirar y concentrarse en lo que le diría, tenía que terminar con esto ahora.

– No querías que parara – Afirmó el espadachín, comenzando a avanzar lentamente hacia el susodicho, la madera crujió bajo sus firmes y decididas pisadas y eso provocó que el corazón de Sanji se desbocara.

– ¡No, no es eso! – Lo rebatió éste, dando un paso hacia atrás. Se sentía avergonzado, Zoro había visto a través de él, lo había descubierto y ahora avanzaba hacia él con quién sabe qué intenciones.

– Sabes que lo es ¿Por qué tratas de reprimirlo? No es algo por lo que avergonzarse – Le dijo el peliverde, con un tono de voz ronco y cargado de deseo pero cuando estuvo frente al rubio en vez de besarlo, tomó bruscamente el cabello de su nuca y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos – Eres un estúpido, Sanji – Susurró, con una media sonrisa burlona pegada en el rostro y entonces, cuando el ero-cook estaba comenzando a cerrar los ojos para ser besado lo que recibió en vez de eso fue un fuerte cabezazo.

– ¡Oí! Por qué fue es– Había comenzado a alegar pero Zoro no lo dejó terminar.

Con la misma mano que antes le había jalado el pelo para que lo mirara ahora lo había acercado hacia él para poder besarlo y, aprovechando que el rubio iba a empezar a cacarear y que tenía la boca abierta, le metió la lengua, sintiendo un leve gusto a tabaco.

Al principio Sanji trató de resistirse, no movía su boca y simplemente sentía cómo el peliverde exploraba y movía su lengua dentro de él pero entonces ya no pudo negarlo. Su cuerpo le gritaba que lo recibiera, que se dejara devorar por aquel masculino tipo, que le devolviera aquel apasionado beso de manera más salvaje y que lo golpeara por no haberlo hecho antes. Poco a poco él también empezó a mover su lengua dentro de la boca del espadachín, desatando la lujuria y el deseo que ambos se tenían.

Se besaron una y otra y otra vez, hasta que no se aguantaron más y empezaron a desnudarse. Zoro le quitó lentamente la corbata a Sanji, mirándolo fijamente y sin separar sus ojos de él, dejándola caer al suelo para luego simplemente tirar de su camisa y botarle los pocos botones que tenía, quitándosela desesperadamente y lanzándola lejos. El rubio no fue mucho lo que pudo hacer, el peliverde ya estaba sin su parte de arriba, así que simplemente se dejó querer.

Zoro comenzó a tocarlo suavemente desde el cuello hacia abajo, sintiendo los firmes músculos del cocinero en las palmas de sus manos, sintiendo sus pezones erectos entre sus dedos, sus bien definidos abdominales, sus delgadas pero firmes caderas, su suave piel… Y ya no aguantó más y lo atrajo hacia él, al igual que la otra vez pero ahora tenía su consentimiento, sintiendo si cuerpo junto al suyo, sus respiraciones agitadas, sus caricias desbocadas, sus latidos desaforados y el calor que se regalaban por voluntad propia.

– ¡No tan fuerte, marimo! – Se quejó el rubio, sintiendo cómo el peliverde, luego de prepararlo, simplemente lo había envestido con todas su fuerzas, llegando de una sola vez con su enorme e hinchado miembro hasta el fondo.

– Si no me llamas por mi nombre créeme, este no va a ser un lindo recuerdo y sólo yo voy a disfrutar – Le susurró Zoro al oído, el que tenía al cocinero en cuatro patas bajo él, saliendo levemente de su interior para volver a envestirlo sin piedad alguna.

– ¡Ah!... Te dije que… ¡Ahh!... El único que va a salir perdiendo si tengo un mal recuerdo de esto vas a ser tú, animal… Además yo no quería ser el de abajo – Le decía Sanji, al que de a poco comenzaron a doblársele los codos y terminó por apoyar su rostro en el suelo de madera. Sentía el rostro y el cuerpo empapado en sudor y su miembro estaba tan erecto y palpitante que le dio la impresión de que con sólo un toque que le dieran se correría.

– Siempre está la opción de obligarte a hacerlo… – Le dijo con voz ronca, moviendo sus caderas en forma circular mientras metía y sacaba su miembro del trasero de Sanji, provocando fuertes gemidos por su parte pero éstos no eran precisamente de dolor.

– Para… Yo… Voy a… ¡Zoro! – Fue lo último que dijo el rubio antes de correrse y dejarse caer en el suelo. Algo había hecho el peliverde que lo hizo llegar a su límite y simplemente no pudo aguantar más.

El espadachín dio dos embestidas más y entonces se corrió dentro del cocinero, quedándose un par de segundos ahí para luego dejarse caer junto a él.

– Igual dijiste mi nombre – Le comentó el peliverde, tendiéndose en la espalda de Sanji y besándole levemente la nuca.

– Hm… No creo que sea necesario que me tengas que obligar para que tengamos sexo otra vez pero… Me duele el culo – Le dijo Sanji, volteándose para poder mirarlo.

– Igual me hubiera gustado la idea de que te hicieras el difícil y así poder forzarte a hacerlo – Bufó Zoro, tendiéndose de espalda y colocando sus brazos detrás de su nuca.

– No soy masoquista – Volvió a hablar el rubio, tendiéndose en la misma posición que su amante. Así se quedaron un momento, con la oscuridad de su lado, un completo silencio y la leve luz entrando por las pequeñas ventanas.

– Quiero hacerlo de nuevo – Soltó de pronto el peliverde riendo de medio lado y comenzando a sentarse para abalanzarse sobre su compañero.

– ¡Oí! ¡Que a ti no te duele el culo, déjame descansar marimo! – Se rehusaba Sanji, alejándose levemente pero en el fondo sabía que terminaría siendo devorado por aquella bestia indomable.

Así se pasaron toda la noche, besándose, tocándose, empapándose de sudor, devorándose completos, inundándose de placer y teniendo sexo hasta que el pobre trasero de Sanji no dio para más. Simplemente se dejaron llevar y en el fondo agradecían que sus nakamas les hubieran dado aquella instancia de soledad, en la que nadie a excepción de ellos sabía que fue lo que realmente pasó.

Después de esa noche todos volvieron a sus habituales rutinas, Sanji adulaba y llenaba de deliciosos postres a Nami y Robin, Zoro bebía sake y entrenaba, pero cuando tenían enfrentones lo hacían a toda voz igual que al principio pero esta vez con un toque de segundas intenciones que nadie más que ellos comprendía.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado este no tan pequeño One-shote! La verdad no acostumbro escribir yaoi así que realmente no sé si habrá estado bien… Pero si se divirtieron aunque sea un poco me doy por satisfecha n.n. Y tú, sabes perfectamente a quién me refiero, omite tus comentarios hasta que nos veamos muahahaha *sonido de beso*.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **PD: Lamento si hay alguna falta de ortografía o frases sin mucha coherencia pero me pusieron una especie de límite y lo he escrito en un rato .**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Nos leemos en algún otro fic!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bunny D. Loxar**_


End file.
